


The Killers

by Racoonisphere



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Modern: No Powers, Anna and Elsa are Siblings (Disney), Bisexual Anna (Disney), Blood and Gore, Cannibalism, Discord: Elsanna Shenanigans (Disney), Elsa has no powers, Elsanna - Freeform, F/F, Fluff, Gore, Incest, Lesbian Elsa (Disney), Modern Era, Sibling Incest, it's a people eat people world out there folks, so far - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-21 18:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 13,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30026037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Racoonisphere/pseuds/Racoonisphere
Summary: A modern AU where our lovable Queen Elsa is now a high functioning cannibal and doing her best to just live her life. Then this weird ginger haired chick crashes in through the window to make everything just a tad spicier.
Relationships: Anna & Elsa (Disney), Anna/Elsa (Disney)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 30





	1. Caution

Elsa’s fingers fly over the keyboard as she does her damndest to focus on this email. This email that she had been so reluctant to write for the past 5 years. This felt almost ridiculous to feel so afraid of. She had just turned 21 barely a week or two ago and was a fully grown adult. Why was writing this one email so damn difficult?! Because this was her sister. Or at least, that’s what she was told. Apparently, their parents had died when they were both very young and, unfortunately, they got separated because their family was so big. After that, they just never saw each other again… While Elsa had completely forgotten about this mysterious sibling until 5 years ago, she had no idea if the other side was completely different. She knew nothing about this person… Reading the email over and over again, the address provided to her by an uncle, it just kept looking way too professional and stiff. So, she completely deletes everything and groans in perfectionism distraught. Maybe she would try again after getting a bite to eat.

With a decisive nod, she stands from her desk and tiredly saunters through the apartment in just her shirt and underwear. She lived alone now, so the only people to bother were the snowman plushies littered in random spots around the place. Her kitchen smelled like bleach, the scent still burning her nose even if it had probably been the millionth time she had walked into it. The room had been scrubbed spotless very recently as Elsa loved to keep things neat and tidy. Well, with one exception. She opens the fridge to a messy assortment: a pickle jar full of fingers on the bottom shelf next to milk, sliced flesh jammed into a bag that used to be for sliced ham, small containers of cream cheese just randomly thrown in as well as a half full loaf of bread, and a bag of grapes sitting smack dab in the middle of it all. A sigh escapes her in realizing she would probably have to go to the store soon to get things she could actually make a meal with. Elsa did her best to keep a balanced diet of both regular food and human flesh, knowing that she couldn’t just live off of protein and function like a normal person. There was always that stereotype that cannibals had to be savage murderous creatures, but as long as she always had a bag of flesh somewhere fresh in her apartment, nothing of the sort ever occurred. She led a life just like everyone else did, even if she had to keep this part of it secret as it was illegal. It was fine though, she had a handle on it. On the urges to just rip people apart and eat their squishy insides raw, that is.

Settling on having some of the fingers, Elsa picks up the pickle jar and closes the fridge. It was just her luck that as she was heading back to her room, an ominous single knock echoes through the apartment living room. So strange that at first, she wasn’t sure it had happened at all, but then a rhythmic knock sounded on the door a few seconds after, a rhythm she thought sounded kind of familiar.That thought didn’t stay long though. Panicking, Elsa sprints back to the kitchen to put away the pickle jar and then just as quickly runs to the door. With her hand on the doorknob, she peeks through the eyehole. The image was warped, but she could make out the blurry form of a woman on the other side, too small to be a threat and clearly not wearing a police uniform. Reluctantly, Elsa opens the door just a crack, only then suddenly remembering she wasn’t wearing any pants when the cold outdoors sent a draft over her bare pale legs. 

“Can I help you?” So, like a weirdo, Elsa tries to get a better look at the girl through the one inch opening she had made. The most noticeable thing was the stranger’s bright ginger hair, caught like fire in the lamp light and braided very neatly into twin-braids. Then it was the adorable freckles, leading Elsa’s gaze to light blue eyes staring inquisitively back at her. Why did those eyes seem so… familiar. They even held a cheerful shine to them that gave Elsa a strange sense of nostalgia. A weird feeling warms her cheeks just a bit when she admits to herself how damn attractive this stranger was.

“Oh, hello! I’m looking for an Elsa Oldenburg. Is that you?” The woman’s voice was equally cheerful and sweet to listen to. However, hearing her name said from a stranger’s mouth was always unsettling with the paranoia of being hunted down, so Elsa replied in a cool tone.

“Who’s asking?” The ginger’s eyes widen at the question and she gives a startled gasp, scaring Elsa until the quick reply.

“Gosh, where are my manners?! I’m so sorry! My name is Anna, I’m her sister.” Elsa felt her heart drop to the first floor below her apartment, all voice and ability to breathe leaving her. Sister? Sister?! Damn it, of course it was. Feeling very disappointed, she has to repress the deep sigh in her throat and instead search for a means of response. “Uh, are you okay? Sh-should I just- oop!” When it was clear she wouldn’t be able to manage such a feat, she instead opens the door wider and yanks the girl into her apartment by her arm before slamming it closed. That seemed to unsettle Anna just as much as was expected, but she would rather try and fail to talk in her own place rather than in the cold walkway. “Lovely apartment you have…”

“I… Uhm thanks… H-hold, I’m going to… pants.” Blushing furiously as she just leaves this stranger in her living room, Elsa hurries to her bedroom and searches for a pair of pants, very aware of the eyes that had watched her leave. Maybe it was her disturbed mind, but she could have sworn the girl’s eyes were watching much lower than her back, like she could feel the focus. When Elsa returns to the living room with pants on, Anna was obediently in the same spot she was left at, and eagerly looked up at her with a big smile that made Elsa want to phase through the floor right then and there. “Okay, okay. So, you are…”

“Anna Oldenburg.” It was clear the ginger was trying to hide her amusement, making Elsa blush all the more harder.

“I’m… Elsa..” She clears her throat and timidly extends her hand out to this girl, who seemed to light up as Elsa introduced herself. Before the platinum blonde could utter out a confirmation of her last name, Anna had completely missed the handshake and went in for a big hug. Something Elsa had far from expected and instantly wanted to get out of. Her senses overflow with this girl’s presence. The cinnamon shampoo she uses, the gentle feeling of her body against her own, the way her mouth had become barely inches away from this girl’s neck- that looked so tender and soft, and the erratic raise in her own heartbeat because of that. When Elsa doesn’t move or reciprocate the hug, Anna catches the hint and quickly lets go.

“Sorry, was that too much? Ugh I’m just so excited to finally meet you! Well… to see you after all the time we’ve been separated.” Feeling awkward, Elsa just nods with the most nervous smile.”Is this… a bad time?” The ginger’s face falls to hurt dismay, making Elsa panic again.

“No! Well, it is nine in the evening… and you did kind of find me in my…”

“Aha you’re right. Sorry, the ferry arrived an hour ago and it took ages to find your address. I don’t even know what I was thinking.. I don’t actually have another place to stay.” How convenient. Letting out a soft sigh, Elsa runs a hand through her loosely braided hair and looks around the apartment. 

“Alright, alright. Let me see your ID.” Decisively nodding, she closes her eyes for a moment before leveling a sudden serious look on Anna, who was looking back at her with confusion.

“My ID?”

“I want proof of purchase- I mean, proof you are who you say you are!” Slapping a hand over her eyes in a face palm, Elsa once again groans as another blush warms over her pale features. This time, the ginger couldn’t keep the giggles to herself as she pulled out a wallet from her back pocket. 

“Fair enough, here it is. Proof of high grade quality beef that is this chick.” While Anna seemed to find the joke quirky and funny, Elsa really really wished she hadn’t referred to herself that way. Despite it, she takes the ID and looks over it with only a small bit of skepticism. 

“Looks tasty- GOOD! I meant it looks good! God, I am just… losing it tonight.” Cringing at herself, Elsa hands back the ID.

“Oh, don’t worry about it. I’ll just take it as a compliment.” They both give a short amused laugh, Elsa still being hesitant to let her guard down. Then as the silence draws on, she takes a long breath before announcing her decision.

“You can stay the night, but on the couch. I haven’t gotten around to cleaning out the guest room.” Anna rushes towards her again to capture the older woman in another hug.

“Thank you! Thank you! Thank you! I won’t make you regret this, I swear. I’ll even help you clean out the guest room tomorrow as a way to pay you back!” At least this time Anna only let the hug last a couple seconds before pulling away and doing a small excited hop. Part of Elsa was absolutely encapsulated by this girl, but the other part knew she couldn’t stay. 

“Don’t worry about paying me back. We’re flesh and blood, right? That’s just what’s done for family. Tell you what, though, I’ll help you find an apartment or just a temporary place to stay before we can get you back on a ferry towards wherever you’ve come from.” For a moment, the younger woman seemed disappointed by this suggestion, but clearly tried her best to smile through it.

“O-oh, yeah, of course… Sounds good. I’m just going to grab the suitcase we left outside.” As Anna turns away, Elsa bites her lip in contemplation. No, definitely better than she doesn’t hang around someone so disgusting. If this really was her little sister, she deserved so much better than that. Hell, she felt the same thing about her roommate. That was the exact reason she got him to leave. She was just better on her own, more free to be herself.

“Alright. Lock the door when you come back in. Also, stay out of the fridge. It’s kind of a mess in there.” When Anna turns around in the doorway, Elsa gives her a genuine smile that was instantly reciprocated. “I’ll see you in the morning, Anna. Goodnight.”

___________________________

After a breakfast of stale cereal, and an unsuccessful bargaining with the apartment landlord, the sisters were walking arm in arm down the sidewalk. Anna seemed to have very little income, clearly no plan at all, and Elsa couldn’t afford paying for another apartment until her sister could get a job and raise enough money to survive. The ginger had made it obvious the next morning that whatever went down today, she absolutely was not going back the way she came. However, she wouldn’t say why. Elsa could only assume she was running from something and just wasn’t ready to talk about it, something Elsa definitely understood. The best course of action now was to reluctantly let Anna stay until she could get on her feet and survive on her own. While Anna was very thrilled with this idea, Elsa couldn’t be more worried, though she did her best to hide it. There was obviously nothing wrong with the younger girl, besides the fact she tended to ramble on when she spoke, but this situation meant Elsa would need to get around continuing her… habit. Keep it on the downlow, but don’t attempt cold turkeying it like last time.

“So, can I help you clean out that guest bedroom now?” Anna’s voice breaks Elsa from her thoughts, an instinctual smile growing as she looks down at the girl. 

“Maybe. I might just make you sleep on the couch for a month instead.” The ginger scoffs in mock offense. “I’m sure you could’ve done much better at convincing the landlord than you actually attempted. Could’ve given him the ole pretty blue puppy dog eyes. Boys go crazy for girls like you.” Anna nervously giggles, her other hand awkwardly rubbing the back of her neck as she looks up at Elsa with this strange spark in her eyes.

“Just boys?” Elsa’s shoulders tense at the question, taking it a completely different way at first. 

“I’m sure some girls would find it equally as attractive.” Making an effort to look away and not let herself actually get trapped in that pretty blue trap, she notices a coffee shop just down the street. “Hey, look, coffee! Let’s go get you an application.” Before Anna could protest, Elsa quickens her pace and drags the girl into the shop.

One filled out application and two coffees later, they were back on the street, quietly talking and giggling with each other. That was the perfect place to start asking questions and learn more about this sister of hers. She found that she quite adored the girl and wanted to be very close to her. It seemed that’s what Anna had bet on in the first place when coming here without much money or a plan. In fact, her legal guardians didn’t even know that she was here. Not that it mattered when Anna was an adult now anyways. While talking to her, Elsa had forgotten the issues of her habit and living with another human, leaving her free of stress on the lovely walk back to her apartment. 

“So, Elsa, are you seeing anyone?” Elsa chokes a little on the air, completely taken off guard from the random question. Talking about the best chocolate products and she suddenly brings this up? What a strange girl…

“Well… not exactly. I mean, I see a lot of people on a daily basis, but if you’re implying an intimate partner, then that is a no.” Once again averting her dark blue gaze, Elsa awkwardly fiddles with her fingers. When there’s no response or even another word from Anna, she hesitantly looks back over to the ginger, only to find that she was staring straight ahead, clearly deep in thought. “Uhm why do you ask?” She gives Anna a nudge with her shoulder, successfully pulling the girl out of her thoughts.

“Oh, just curious. Hey, I think I saw a steakhouse just down the other way on the adjacent street from the cafe, do you maybe want to go there for dinner?” Elsa didn’t mean to, but her body involuntarily laughs out loud, completely tickled by Anna thinking they could afford such a meal. When she did, Anna frowns in a sort of discouraged manner.

“With what money, Anna? The both of us are now surviving solely on my paycheck until you get a job. We literally can’t afford it.” To console the ginger, Elsa drapes an arm around Anna’s shoulders, but immediately regrets it as her sister leans into her as they walk. Though neither talk again until they get to the apartment. As they do and Elsa unlocks the door, Anna rushes inside and towards the kitchen. Panicking just a bit, the blonde rushes inside as well and closes the door behind herself, locking it just in case. When she peeks into the kitchen, she finds Anna with the bag of “ham” open in her hands. 

“This… says ham, but it doesn’t look or,” she sniffs the contents of the bag, her confused frown creasing even more, “smell like ham. How long has it been in here?” As Anna goes to toss it towards the trash, Elsa dives for it and successfully catches it without falling, her heart beating very fast. She would be screwed to lose this right now… Oaken wouldn’t believe the same lie twice.

“That’s because it isn’t ham, Anna. It’s…” Elsa desperately draws at strings, trying to find one that wasn’t covered in knots. “It’s caribou. I special order it and get it from the butcher in town.” At least that was mostly true, she did get the meat from this mentioned butcher. “It’s in a ham bag, because that was all he had at the time.” When Anna’s confusion instead turns to doubt and the ginger crosses her arms, Elsa decides to bite the bullet and reach into the bag to grab a small piece of the flesh. A shiver makes its way up her spine when the soft meat tears away easily. “It’s much better when it’s actually made with something, but I assure you, it’s very fresh. Pre-cooked, too.” Fresh enough that blood squirts onto her tongue as if this was some fucked up version of gushers, definitely not pre-cooked either. She liked it that way though, regardless if she would admit that or not. Actually eating it seemed to convince Anna though. The girl shrugs and moves closer, her hand outstretching to the bag in hopes of getting some of this forbidden snack. However, Elsa obviously pulls it out of her reach.

“Can I have a piece?” Elsa could hear the pulse in her ears, hard beats against her chest. She didn’t exactly have an excuse to say no, but this had to be the most fucked up thing she could ever do to this poor girl. Still, the suspicion was overwhelming and she desperately wanted Anna to trust her, So, Elsa slowly lowers the bag to Anna’s reach again. It was strangely mesmerizing to watch Anna take a piece just as she did and bring it to her mouth, though it was much more slow motion for Elsa, like she was watching something very very bad happen, and yet it was extremely thrilling at the same time. Anna held Elsa’s gaze the entire time, meaning the blonde watched the girl’s facial expressions change while she experienced what she ate. The first expression was clear debate on whether she actually liked it or not, but the second almost looked like something had clicked in her mind, confusing Elsa, but not enough that she would dare ask. “You’re kind of weird, Elsa.”

“Huh, what?” Blinking out of the stare, Elsa finds her face starting to grow warm with embarrassment. “Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to stare…” The girl just rolls her eyes with a grin and takes the bag from Elsa’s hands.

“This kind of gives me a ‘would taste good in a skillet’ vibe. What do you think?” After placing the bag on the counter beside the countertop stove, Anna kneels down besides the cupboards to presumably look for pans. The only feeling Elsa could describe herself experiencing was shock, and now the inability to talk hath come over her again. “Elsa?”

“O-oh, yeah, definitely. Should I go to the store and get stuff for it?” Elsa didn’t even wait for a response, instead just running over to the door and grabbing her car keys from a side table beside it. She had made sure to keep her apartment key and her car keys separate from each other, so she would only lose one at a time. Though the moment she was outside and made it downstairs to the dark blue Chevy she drove, she just sat down in the seat completely rethinking her life choices for a solid five minutes, staring emptily to the apartment window several feet away from the curb she parked at, maybe even crying a little. “Well, time to help my hot little sister prepare a delicious cannibalistic meal of flesh we now both enjoy, because I’m a fucking cowardous psycho that couldn’t just write a stupid fucking email and prevent all of this.” With yet another decisive nod, she pulls herself together and starts the car. Nothing like having a short breakdown in your car to help you feel better.

★

About forty five minutes later, Elsa returns to the apartment complex with the other ingredients for this definitely caribou based skillet. Potatoes, kielbasa, beef, sausage, bell peppers, onion, and eggs. The special secret ingredient was already waiting for her apparently, diced and cooked to perfection by her dear sister, whom she was positive she had no weird incestuous feelings for. She grabs all of the bags in one trip and trudges her way up the stairs, then opens the door to a very pleasant aroma. A very familiar one at that, too. The kind that tried very hard to make Elsa’s mouth water when all she wanted to do was live her life and bring these grocery bags inside like a good helpful big sister.

“Hey Elsa!” Before Elsa could respond, she instead promptly chokes on her own spit after closing the door and turning her attention to the gorgeous ginger sitting in her kitchen, who had apparently decided she would rather cook without a shirt on rather than open the window on the other side of this terribly tiny kitchen. Coughing, Elsa tries to get out the obvious question. Thankfully, Anna caught onto the confusion before the poor woman could struggle too long. “Oh! Yeah, it just got really hot and I didn’t know if it would be okay to open the windows. I hope you don’t mind. Thank you for getting all that stuff!”

“Ahuh…” Shaking her head, Elsa sets the grocery bags on the counter and starts to quickly pull out the contents of them before storing the bags themself for later use. Then, she pulls out two cutting boards so they could chop things together. Though Anna decides to get the other meat cooking first to save time and, after washing her hands, quickly joins Elsa, who hands her a second knife. They cut in silence while the meat sizzles, Elsa taking constant glances over to her sister’s partly exposed body. Sure, she could have just opened the window and told the girl to put a damn shirt on, but… I mean, it wasn’t so bad to have a bit of entertainment while cooking. Strangely enough about that, it was still Anna who cut her finger first while trying to cut the potatoes. 

“Shit! Damn it. Do you have band-aids?” Putting down her knife as Anna did, Elsa carefully takes the girl’s hand and closely inspects the cut.

“There’s no need. The cut isn’t very deep and should stop bleeding quickly. Here-” Before she really thought about what she was doing, Elsa drew her tongue over Anna’s cut, then gently pulled the tip of the finger into her mouth. The blonde was just completely in her own relaxed world, not at all finding this the slightest bit weird to have her sister’s finger in her mouth so nonchalantly. Only when she had the sudden gripping urge to bite down did she realize what she was doing and pull away. When she does and notices Anna’s face, she realizes the ginger might actually be blushing much harder, despite what Elsa was literally just doing. Because of that, she decides to just roll with it as if it wasn’t weird at all. “S-see? All better.” Neither of them spoke again while finishing cutting everything up, both of them equally feeling awkward and weird now. 

Anna was clearly really good with cooking, a very noticeable quality when she was so adamant to take control in making the meal, and when it was done, it looked like a professional chef had made it. Elsa dishes them both up plates and sets them apart on either side of the dining table, making sure to have the silverware set in the most proper way she knew, her desire to impress leading her to overthink about it. 

“Okay, calm down, they’re just silverware. We’re just going to pick them up and move them around anyways.” Noticing Anna was already sitting down at the other end of the table while pulling on her shirt again, she halts in her attempt to over-impress and gives the younger girl an apologetic smile. Also, while Anna finally putting a shirt on was probably for the best when it comes to non-awkward conversation, it was still hard not to be a little disappointed.

“You’re right, sorry. This looks really good, Anna. Where did you learn to cook like that?” Clearing her throat, Elsa sits down behind the other plate of food and picks up her fork so she wouldn’t be so irritated by her perfectionism. Anna was already in the midst of devouring her food, clearly not expecting conversation, or an explanation at that. It bemused Elsa enough to make her smile genuinely again, quickly realizing how she adored this girl with every second they were together. As Anna uses a napkin to wipe her mouth as she finishes the food in her mouth, Elsa goes to try the food herself.

“Mm Google and Youtube.” Just as she takes the bite, Elsa starts laughing at this stupid answer. She drops the spoon into the bowl and covers her face, unsure why it was so damn funny. Anna clearly thought it was too, or at least found the fact Elsa did amusing enough to laugh with her. “Surprise!” The ginger gives jazz hands when Elsa lowers her hands again with an exasperated sigh. “Yeah, I still follow the directions on the Kraft Mac n’ Cheese box.” Struggling not to laugh again, Elsa clears her throat and finally gets the food down before responding.

“I see. Well, I think you should consider some sort of cooking institute or school. This is absolutely impeccable!” Starting to eat her own food, Anna nods in agreement.

“I’m not sure it’s really my cooking skills that make this taste so good. That caribou is just mmm perfect. It must be expensive as hell though, right?”

“Oh, well… the butcher and I are friends, so he gives me quite the discount.” After not being able to afford it and confessing murder to Oaken, the burly man actually gave her the fix ever other week for free. It was his fault she had tried it in the first place anyways. He had viewed the agreement as a small price to pay to keep bad things from happening, while Elsa kind of loathed him for this animalistic burden he cursed her with. 

“Really? You should take me to meet him tomorrow.” Visibly tensing, Elsa awkwardly takes another bite of her food to procrastinate replying.

“I have work tomorrow. Won’t get off til 5 and the butcher shop closes at 6. You’d have to be waiting for me for us to make it there in time, and the market isn’t exactly a place you can walk to.” Solid excuse. Not exactly a lie either, so double points.

“That’s okay, I’ll just hang around the market all day. I’m sure there are things I can occupy myself with. Besides, it could be a potential place to work!” Elsa tries hard to think of something, anything to get herself out of this situation, to no avail. She gives a low sigh, almost deep enough to be a groan, eliciting a cute excited noise from her sister, who could already clearly see through her body language.

“Fine, but you better take getting a job seriously. And while you’re in the store, please pretend you don’t know me.” That came out a little harsher than she meant it, but she didn’t bother reiterating.

“Jeez, you act like I’m incapable of being serious. I’m not going to jeopardize your job, I swear on our father’s name of it.” Anna grins, making Elsa even more weary than she already was about the coming day. The blonde just rolls her eyes and continues eating, stopping once to say another thing.

“After this, you’re helping me clean out the guest room.”


	2. Miss Atomic Bomb

Elsa stood in the refrigerated fruit and produce section, close to the entrance of the market, stocking containers of cheese spread onto the shelf. She had hoped that choosing this spot to start would ward her sister off to explore the rest of the store, but instead, Anna was having a not so discreet staring contest with the apple display mascot. Because of the ginger’s weird behavior, it was increasingly difficult to focus on her task and not try asking what the hell she was doing. Thankfully, she finished putting up the containers before her patience ran out. The next thing to stock were the chips, which that aisle was on the opposite end of the store towards the back. While that wasn’t very far away, it still gave her good distance from Anna and her weirdness. 

Rolling the utility cart away, she catches sight of one of her coworkers, Kristoff, passing quickly in front of her to the same aisle, only to walk out again with a confused expression. While he had big strong arms for lifting heavy things and was tall enough to help customers get top shelf items, he wasn’t exactly the brightest bulb in the store. Kristoff wasn’t stupid, but he got easily confused sometimes, giving Elsa the impression he was probably a football player in highschool or something that potentially induced a lot of concussions. As he catches Elsa looking at him, he smiles and walks over to her, where she stops and stands up straight. 

“Afternoon, Kristoff. Lose something?” Giving a small smirk, she pushes the cart over to him, which he takes with a shake of his head. 

“What’s the occasion, task thief?” They share a short chuckle and walk together towards the snack aisle.

“Oh, nothing in particular. Just wanted to stock chip bags with you. Yknow, as a team.” Elsa averts her gaze, instantly giving herself away. She notices Kristoff looking over his shoulder back to the fruit and produce section, making her look back as well. Anna was not-so-subtly casting her gaze over to the two employees while just wandering in “no particular direction”.

“Stalker?” Instead of answering his question, Elsa looks forward again and tries to mask her irritation. “She’s kind of cute. Keeps looking at you.” The blonde gives a scoff and bumps Kristoff with her shoulder before turning into the aisle, him quickly following now that she redirected his attention.

“How do you know she’s looking at me? She could be looking at you.” Without waiting for him to stop, Elsa scoops up several bags and starts quickly restocking them on the shelves. “If she’s so cute, go talk to her. Maybe tell her to buzz off or something while you're at it.” It took her a moment to realize Kristoff staring at her with the smuggest smile she had ever seen him make. “What?”

“Nothing. I’ve just never seen you attracted to anyone before. It’s funny to watch you try and avoid her.” Elsa, coming up with no come back or excuse, blushes with her flustered denial, but doesn’t manage to get out a coherent disagreement. Her stuttering only made Kristoff chuckle, his expression clearly triumphant. “Maybe I will go talk to her then.” With a groan, she waves his incompetence away and instead turns her attention back to the chips. As she does, Kristoff leaves the aisle. A minute or so of just putting chips where they were supposed to be and her curiosity completely outweighed her senses. She moves to the edge of the walkway and peers over the corner just enough to find the two talking. Well, Kristoff seemed to be talking, with Anna politely listening. Then, apparently he mentions something that was well worth hearing, because where she was standing, she could very clearly hear the girl’s excitement.

“Really?!” Anna gives an excited bounce and pulls her phone out of her pocket, quickly typing in something as Kristoff spoke again. Then a more worried expression came over the younger woman’s face as she spoke again, this time too quiet for Elsa to hear. The same expression swept over Kristoff’s face, too, but only briefly before he replied and they both smiled again. Though, just after that, he started to leave, waving to Anna as he walked towards where Elsa was waiting. Before the blonde could duck away, she catches her sister’s eye. Anna gives a very mischievous smirk that sets Elsa’s heart in motion, making her quick to hide behind the shelves again.

“What on Earth did you say to her?” Elsa questions with a glare as Kristoff gets into earshot. Before he can answer, her phone buzzes and she quickly pulls it out to find an unknown number texting her. Absolutely dumbfounded, she opens the notification.

Unknown Number  
[Elsa this guy totally just gave me your number  
Can you believe that? XD  
I think he thinks you like me or something...  
Little does he know lol]

“You gave her my number?!” While Kristoff clearly thought this was hilarious and a means of justice for his single lesbian friend, Elsa contemplates breaking her phone in half or strangling this guy. Sure, she could just tell him that Anna was her sister, but that was supposed to be private and she really didn’t want to answer more questions.

“What’s the big deal? She totally digs you, too!” Pocketing her phone, Elsa closes her eyes, takes a very deep breath, and tries to level her thoughts. There’s no Netflix in jail and murder is illegal. When she opens them again, she gives the man an icy smile.

“Right. You’re so right. What the hell would I do without your meddling in my personal life? Thank you, soooo much.” Finally a glare settles on her features, hopefully giving Kristoff the idea to not ever do this again. Then with a turn of her heel, she storms off towards the other end of the aisle to search for something else to do, meanwhile pulling out her phone again to text Anna back.

Elsa  
[Sorry, wrong number.]

Unknown Number  
[No it isnt ;)]

Exhausted with these two already, Elsa leans onto the back wall of the market where all the diy tools were. The smell of rubber and wood was somehow therapeutic when she was mad.

Elsa  
[FIne. Please, stay out of the market for the next two hours. Someone may end up suspicious of you or even try to murder you. Big chance the murderer will be me.]

Anna  
[Aw am I distracting you? Teehee]

Elsa  
[Anna, I beg you. Please.]

Anna  
[Fiiiiiine  
I’ll be at the strip mall across the street]

Elsa lets out a sigh of relief before pocketing her phone again and going over to a woman who looked ready to stab her eye out with a drill. Just another peaceful day at the market...

_____________________

Two hours later and Elsa was finally done with her shift. She drops her apron onto one of the hooks and quickly exits the employees only workroom, making a beeline for the exit and narrowly avoiding her boss. While undoing her now messy braid, she checks the parking lot with a glance to see if her sister was anywhere to be found. With no sight of her, the blonde goes to her car and unlocks the door. Just as she does so, she feels something gently tugging her hair. Obviously panicking, Elsa instantly turns with the sharp end of her key raised in a defensive manner.

“Mercy! Have mercy!” However, who she sees was a bratty teenage girl with ginger hair and gorgeous blue eyes now mockingly cowering in front of her. “I swear I was just admiring.” Still, it was relieving to know she wouldn’t have to stab some creep, even if Anna was a creep for coming up behind her like that. 

“You admire with your eyes, not your hands.” She smirks, relaxing once more and opening her door so she could unlock the other side for Anna. “Get in, weirdo.”

“Yes, your majesty~” The girl giggles, quickly going over to the passenger side and getting in. Rolling her eyes, Elsa gets in the same and closes her door. “To the butcher?”

“Yeah. I think it’s time I finally rid you from my heels.” Anna gives a mock gasp of offence, punching Elsa’s arm as she attempted to get buckled.

“So mean today... You know you love me.” Elsa takes a moment to look over at Anna, waiting til the girl buckled herself before starting the car.

“Yeah, maybe a little.”

The drive consisted of both women belting out to their favorite band together, which they had discovered their mutual love for when Anna pressed play on the CD track. Elsa hadn’t bothered changing out the CD in the player for years, so it was one of the older albums, but a good one nonetheless. As they came up to the Butcher Store, they were singing to ‘Mr. Brightside’ when Elsa suddenly turned it off. Anna couldn't even be upset, she was so excited to be there. Though, in the fading sunlight, it looked shady as hell. The building was very old fashioned and didn’t even have a sign that lit up. Elsa knew Oaken had the finances for it, but the burly man had just said he preferred it old fashioned. She had to admit, it definitely gave a different traditional appeal to it. Still, she preferred to come here when the sun was higher in the sky.

“Ah! We’re here!!! This place looks like a muder scene! I’m so excited!” Elsa couldn’t repress a laugh at Anna’s comment, now definitely loosened up after the car concert. As she parks and turns the car off, Anna was the first out of it and running towards the door. There was a single window on the front of the building, showing light and proof that the place was open, and tables for any customers that needed to wait for their meat even though she had never seen it that busy. There wasn’t anyone in there now, either. Not that she would complain about that. “Hurry up, I’m dying over here!”

“I’m coming, I’m coming. So impatient…” Locking the doors as she leaves the safety of her car, Elsa quickens her step when going to join her sister, who beats her at opening the door, only to hold it open.

“Age before beauty.” The ginger held an evil smirk that Elsa was very tempted to wipe off with a dignified slap, but she would never. Not to Anna anyway. Still, offended by her sister’s words, she goes to pull the girl away from the door, only for Anna to laugh and run inside before Elsa could catch her. 

“You better watch yourself, young lady. I know where you sleep at night.” When she steps inside, Anna ducks behind a table at the end of the very small lobby. Oaken gives them both pleasant smiles.

“Ooh! New customer. Yoohoo! Big summer blowout! Half off trout, salmon, and some of my own invention, yeah?” The man had a noticeable german accent, but he always sounded more than kind, even in a frustrated situation. He gestures to a couple bottles on the counter filled to the brim with a thick condiment of something smelling like black pepper and barbeque sauce. Then he turns his attention over to his usual customer. “Elsa, do you know this young woman?”

“Uh, yeah, sort of.” Still giving Anna a playful glare, she walks over to the counter. Anna, meanwhile, was very amused already by this man, yet a little intimidated by his stature. She cautiously stands and steps away from the table and over to Elsa, likely more worried of her sister doing something than the tall muscular man. “She’s my sister.” Oaken claps his hands together and then extends one out to Anna, who takes it with the utmost politeness while admiring how big it was.

“I see! Vell, any kin av Elsa’s is a friend to me. You get a 30% discount off anything from here an ut.” Elsa was almost more surprised than Anna was, definitely not expecting that. Not that it was very uncharacteristic of him.

“Dang Elsa, you weren’t kidding.” Chuckling, Elsa just shrugs before finally settling a semi-serious look on Oaken.

“That’s very kind of you, Oaken. We will actually be getting something today. You see... we may have used the entire package last night.” Immediately, the man was aghast. 

“How?!” Elsa rubs the back of her neck nervously.

“Sorry if your caribou is just too good not to eat within the span of a few hours.” Anna chips in, catching both of their attention and more or less making Elsa regretful to have brought the girl here.

“Caribou?” Oaken looks from Anna, to Elsa- who was shrinking and clearly wanting to die in this moment, and then back to Anna. He awkwardly taps his fingertips together before deciding on a response. “Ah, yes, vell, caribou is quite expensive and... hard to get.” His tone became a little sharper at the end, directing it to Elsa, but his expression was changing from angry to more thoughtful. “I suppose, I could supply you vith another bag now if you can make it last for two veeks.” At this hope, Elsa stands upright in excitement again.

“What if I actually pay for it this time, and you still supply me with next week’s bag?”

“Done.” While Elsa was fishing for the right amount of kroner in her wallet, Oaken had already disappeared through a white door, leaving Anna a little confused as to what just happened.

“Is it really that important that you would pay the amount in full instead of just waiting two weeks.” Elsa hated the unknown. She didn’t trust it. So, just betting on surviving a week with her urges was not something she was willing to risk. Not after what happened last time. 

“Yes, Anna!” She practically growls at the girl for even asking, but when she looks up to the worried expression on Anna’s face, she lets out a soft sigh. Disappointed in herself, Elsa puts the kroner and her wallet on the counter and then pulls Anna into a tight hug, which the ginger definitely didn’t protest. “Sorry... This is just really important to me, okay? It’s basically the only protein my body likes to digest properly.” More lies, but she did feel it was significantly important. It appeared to work for the moment as Anna just nods, her arms wrapped tight around Elsa. When Elsa’s heart starts to beat hard and she worries her sister would end up feeling it, she attempts to break away from the hug, but Anna clings on. “A-Anna?”

“Just a little longer..” It suddenly occurred to her that maybe Anna’s emotional state might not be how she had portrayed it all the time. This girl had learned she had a sister, waited until she could legally leave the house, and then dropped everything she knew just to come find that person. Anna was running from something. Now the only arms she had to hold comfort onto were that of Elsa’s. Gently brushing her fingers over Anna’s neck, Elsa holds her close again until the younger girl feels like letting go.

“Are you okay?” Just as Anna nods, Oaken finally appears through the white door with a small bag. The bag wasn’t very big, but Elsa knew it had to hold at least a pound of the meat. Smelled very fresh, too. She eagerly leans against the counter until Oaken places it down, to which Elsa quickly ties the bag closed and holds it at her side while Oaken takes off his gloves to count the money. After taking what he decided was the new amount, he hands the rest of it back with a wink, Elsa then giving hima grateful smile. After pocketing the money and her wallet, she takes Anna’s hand and starts walking them to the door. “C’mon, let’s go home.”

“Bye Oaken! It was really nice to meet you!” Anna waves to the burly man, who sweetly waves back.

“Bye bye, now! Come again soon!” 

Elsa was thankful to get out of there, afraid Oaken would have tried to talk about sharing her fix with Anna. If she ever decided to go alone, she absolutely knew he would take that chance, and frankly, she already hated herself enough for it to need Oaken’s concerned lecture. Although, maybe he would know what to do when it came to certain questions from Anna, or her discovery of this habit altogether. No, it was best to just not worry about it for now. Everything was going fine.


	3. Human

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit gets a tad disturbing. That's your warning. Have fun <3

A month had gone by in peaceful fashion, with nothing going wrong and the sister’s relationship only getting closer by the day. They hadn’t once talked about Anna moving out, even though she had a job now at the cafe and they were both very financially stable now. Who knew having a roommate would help so much? Not only that, but with how close they had grown over just the month, Elsa desperately didn’t want to lose her again. In fact, when they were home together, for the day or the night, they were inseparable. Elsa noted their amount of clinginess and affection to each other quite resembled that of a couple, but that could just be her undying crush for this girl talking. Yeah, those feelings hadn’t changed in the slightest. Every night as she went to her bedroom, she would cry thinking about it and the decisions she made during the day, a ritual she never imagined having. Of course, in the morning, Anna would knock on her bedroom door with the same rhythm from the night they’d found each other, Elsa would roll off her bed and trudge over to the door. Every morning, she would open that door and she would see Anna’s bright smile looking up at her with what had to be adoration, much like a puppy. Then she would fall in love all over again and forget everything wrong with doing so. 

This morning had been no different. They both had the day off, so both women lounged around in only their shirt and underwear. Elsa found it absolutely adorable that Anna just so happened to do the same thing the blonde had only started doing once moving out. The younger girl claimed to have done it before she came here, but without proof, Elsa would rather believe her headcanon that Anna was copying her. With a grunt, she flops down onto Anna, who was lying lengthwise over the couch and reading a book. Anna squeaks in surprise, making Elsa giggle, but then only moves to readjust herself. Now holding the book up where it wasn’t going to bother her big sister, Anna huffs, clearly amused but exasperated with Elsa’s antics. This was a normal response. To counter the apathetic reaction, Elsa just makes herself more comfortable on her sister, finding her head to be quite happy on Anna’s chest. As this was definitely making it harder for Anna to read her book, the ginger closes it with a sigh and then tosses it to the floor.

“Comfortable, are you?” When Elsa nods without lifting her head, Anna scoffs. “Then I wouldn’t suppose you’d care much if I told you I need to pee?”

“Should have thought of that before stealing the entire couch.”

“I sat down here an hour ago! And you have a bed you can lay on!” While she sounded angry and was making hand gestures to express such things, Anna wasn’t really trying to push Elsa off by any means, therefore telling the blonde she had successfully gotten away with this.

“Sounds like a personal problem.” Elsa mumbles with a giggle. “Besides, my bed doesn’t have a heartbeat.” That was another thing. Elsa had become infatuated with listening to or feeling Anna’s heartbeat. It was strange, but something about it was so mesmerizing. If only given the chance, she knew she would fall asleep to the steady beat. When Anna doesn’t seem to have a response to that, Elsa finally lifts her head a little to look at the smaller girl, only to find Anna’s gaze on the wall and her expression in concentration. “What?”

“Oh! N-nothing..” Anna quickly jerks back to attention, though her gaze remains avoiding Elsa’s. Concerned, the blonde sits herself up on Anna’s hips so she could have a better look down at her sister’s face while trying not to find straddling her sister weird or unusual, especially in their underwear. Finally, Anna lets her gorgeous blue eyes fall on Elsa’s before apparently deciding what to say. “I was just… wondering if, since we can actually afford it now, if you would like to go to that steakhouse I suggested three-ish weeks ago?” It was hard not to be surprised, but the fact all she was doing was staring down at Anna seemed to make the girl second guess herself. “I mean- it doesn’t have to be the steakhouse. That was a stupid idea what with your protein problems... We could go somewhere else! L-like chinese or... there’s a fun looking American restaurant that just opened on the corner of-”

“Anna, Anna.” Before her sister could continue rambling, Elsa presses a cold thin finger to the younger woman’s lips, another giggle escaping her when Anna’s eyes cross to look at the finger. Though, she quickly looks back up at Elsa at her response. “I would love to finally go to that steakhouse with you.” They both share an almost intimate smile with each other, something that only they would understand. “We’re doing it tonight though, because I am tired as hell and desperately need a cat nap.”

“Okay!” Anna seems more than thrilled with this, and now that she got the answer she was hoping for, she shoves Elsa off of her and makes a dash away from the couch towards the bathroom. A little offended, Elsa just laughs and watches her go before sinking into the couch cushions and closing her eyes to wait for the redhead’s return.

________________

After finishing her shower, Elsa stands a foot away, staring at her closet and wishing she had less clothes to choose from. Even though she didn’t really have a lot of clothes to choose from already. Still wrapped in her towel, she reaches in to carefully pull out a blue dress. It was something she wore to a more formal halloween party, and it was gorgeous beyond consideration. Though, as she looked at herself wearing it in the small round mirror she had only just put up again, because Anna was now in the shower, she thought it was far too... magical. Kind of made her look like some benevolent ice queen. While she wished she was, it just didn’t look like her. Nor did she want the stares from wearing it. So, back to the closet it went. The only other formal outfit she had in her closet was a black tuxedo suit. Renting turned to buying when she completely forgot to return it after wearing it to a friend’s wedding. With an uncertain sigh, Elsa pulls the suit out of her closet and gets dressed into it, fully down to the shiny black dress shoes. Looking into the mirror, she once again contemplates the decision, but becomes completely sold when she finishes braiding her hair back. It was like a certain confident power fell over her when looking at the devilishly beautiful face in the mirror.

Just as she finishes, that familiar rhythmic sound knocks upon her door. Elsa rushes over to open it, a big grin already on her face until she looks over her sister’s outfit choice. The girl wore a deep red velvet dress that fell just above her freckled knees, and dark red heels to match. Her lips were glossed with an almost invisible orange color and her eyes were shadows just on the very edges with maroon. Of course Elsa would notice these details. So trivial and unimportant. Or were they? It was like Anna was dressing to go on a date rather than an outing with her sister. Is that what it was? No, that would be ridiculous..

“Earth to Elsa? Is anyone out there?” The blonde finally drops down to reality when her stare was interrupted by Anna’s hand waving in front of her face, quickly realizing then that the girl had tried to tell her something.

“Huh? What? Yes, hi.” Catching a blush, Elsa gives a nervous smile, clearly making Anna smile again as well. The ginger caresses Elsa’s jaw with a gentle touch, her smile quickly turning into a smirk.

“You look so handsome in a suit. I would have never known.” Elsa willed her blush not to get any darker, but her reserve was already slowly collapsing under gay panic.

“O-oh yeah? You really get all dressed up like that for me? You look like you’re about to go to a Hollywood party or something.” Anna’s face gave away her intentions with the way her cheeks now colored as well. Though, her eyes were filled with excitement rather than embarrassment.

“Is that a compliment or an insult?” Instead of answering, Elsa just timidly pats the top of Anna’s head and maneuvers past her towards the door. Before she could get there, arms tightly wrapped around her abdomen from behind. They squeeze around her and then let go, leaving Elsa confused until Anna grabs the car keys before she could and then races out the door. 

“Hey!” Running after her while simultaneously slamming the door behind herself, Elsa catches her sister on the stairs, having the upper hand since Anna was in heels. Wrapping her own arms over the younger girl, she tickles her until the keys drop to the concrete.

“Hahaha noooo! I wanna drive!!” Giggling, Anna struggles in the strong grasp.

“My car, I drive.” Elsa quickly grabs her keys after letting go and sprints down the rest of the stairs to her car. Of course, before getting in, she opens Anna’s door for her like the polite woman she was. Then she gets into the driver’s side seat and playfully sticks her tongue out at her sister, who does it back while sitting down.

“You’re so possessive.” Shaking her head, Anna buckles herself into the seat and immediately goes to turn on their favorite CD as Elsa starts the car up. Poor Elsa didn’t even get a chance to defend herself on that one before epic tunes blasted from the stereo.

A short while later they had arrived, miraculously parked, and were both seated at a small table near the bar of the steakhouse, sitting across from each other of course to get maximum levels of adoring eye contact while awkwardly conversating. Actually, the conversation was more politely hushed than it was awkward, like they were just two old friends finally getting the chance to catch up on each other’s lives. When their food arrived and the conversation mellowed out so they could enjoy it, there was still a question unanswered in Elsa’s mind. It was the one she had abstained from mentioning, mostly for Anna’s sake, but maybe this was a good opportunity.

“Anna, you don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but... what’s the real reason you left? And of all people, why come to me?” Anna’s smile slowly fell into a somber, almost miserable look, her gaze deeply invested in the half eaten mashed potatoes beside her mostly devoured grilled iberico pork steak. Then she takes a deep breath and picks her head up.

“I was... trying to get away from someone. There wasn’t anyone else I could go to. No one would believe me about the things he would do, so I left and prayed he wouldn’t follow me.” The silence that followed felt heavy, making it difficult to know the right way to respond. Elsa puts her fork down onto her plate of salad and reaches her hand across the table to take Anna’s, which she found trembling. 

“As long as you’re here with me, I will keep you safe. No one will get away with hurting you.” Her voice had reached an edge of threat to meaningful promise, like an oath to do what she could. Not only was this news painful for Anna, but deeply so for Elsa as well. 5 years ago, she could have given herself the ability to do something, if only she had sent the email. If only she wasn’t so afraid to commit to anything, her sister may not have been hurt at all. Before Anna could manage to say anything a waiter walks up to their table with a bottle of Eau-de-Vie. In an instant, Anna’s grip on Elsa’s hand tightens.

“Good evening, ladies. May I interest you in our Bareksten Botanical Aquavit?” Slowly, Elsa tears her gaze away from Anna’s panicked expression to look at the man she was staring at. The waiter was fairly tall with ginger hair and weird sideburns, though his face made them work well. He wore a kind expression, confusing Elsa as to why Anna reacted the way she did. Now, her sister was staring at the table again, leaving Elsa to answer this man.

“N-no, thank you…” Her eyes search for his nametag, “Hans.” Then she promptly winces from her hand getting crushed, quickly understanding the now very obvious message. “Do I know you from somewhere?” For a second, Hans’ eyes dart from Elsa’s face down to Anna, before settling on Elsa again.

“I don’t believe I have seen you before, ma’am, no.” She gives a nod and as soon as she does so, he leaves their table to ask a different couple about the expensive beverage. There was a tense moment of silence between her and Anna, where both of their heart rates dramatically rose.

“Anna, was that-”

“Can we go home now?” That message was even clearer. Nodding vigorously, Elsa digs into her pocket for her wallet with her other hand, not wanting to take away Anna’s means of comfort. Hailing over a different waiter, she asks for the check, and in moments, the two were quickly making their way to the exit. As they do, Elsa almost runs directly into Hans, who stops to smile at her, though she swore his gaze was filled with malicious intent.

“You two ladies have a nice night.” As that gaze lingers on Anna for a second more than they were both comfortable with, Elsa moves past him without a word and pulls Anna close to her. Her arm now tightly wrapped around the ginger’s shoulders, she kept her close like that all the way over to the car, even unlocking Anna’s door first and making sure she was safely inside before going over to the other side and getting in herself. The drive home was quiet. This really wasn’t how she had hoped the night would go, and it really was going so well before he showed up. Sitting in the car, now arrived at the apartment complex, neither moved from the car.

“Anna-”

“Elsa, I can’t talk about this right now.” As Anna goes to open the door, Elsa locks it.

“I can’t just pretend nothing happened. I can’t just pretend I’m not insanely worried about this. Anna, we have to talk about this! For your safety especially.” Though her stare hadn’t left the dashboard of the car, Elsa could feel the girl’s eyes on her, practically begging her not to bring it up. “First of all, I need to know what he did to you. The people in your life may not have done anything, but I will. Was he that man at the restaurant? Hans?” There was another long moment of silence, but Elsa was patient. She would not leave her sister to continue dealing with this alone, whatever it takes. 

“Y-yes, that was him. Hans Westerguard. I want to say I can’t believe he followed me, but…”

“Is this not the first time he’s followed you like this?” Elsa could see Anna nodding in her peripheral vision, the dim lamp light from the porch in front illuminating her face before it flickered out again. “We can convict him for that, can’t we? That’s technically stalking!”

“What good would it do?!” Anna suddenly throws her hands up in exasperation before letting out a shuddering sigh, giving away that she was crying. Elsa chewed her lower lip in thought, her hands slowly gripping the steering wheel tighter. “Put him away for a little over a year, but he’ll still be back! Only then, he would make sure to do something worse than just hurt me... He might even go after you.”

“You don’t need to worry about me.”

“Elsa, you don’t understand! This man has huge amounts of money and power! He’s a fucking psychopath! How do you think he keeps finding me?! I have every right to be just as worried about you now that he knows I know you.” A warm hand pries one of Elsa’s hands off the wheel, holding it tightly again. When soft lips press against the back of her hand, the blonde couldn’t help finally looking over to her sister. The sight of the ginger so distraught was just as painful to look at as she worried. Seeing Anna cry ripped her heart into pieces, but seeing her unravel like this was horrible. “You mean everything to me, Elsa.” Choking back tears of her own, Elsa leans over the car console to pull Anna close again with her other hand. 

“I’ll find a way. He won’t get away with this.” She presses her own kiss to Anna's forehead, her hand gently holding the younger girl’s face. 

★

Barely a week later and something had to go wrong. Of course it did. Elsa stares down at the text message in stricken horror, fear pumping adrenaline through her veins. She jumps up off her bed and haphazardly gets her sneakers on. Then, she was racing for the door, phone in hand, calling Anna. No answer. As she flies down the stairs, the device slips from her hand and drops onto the concrete, immediately cracking the screen and rendering the device useless. Still, that didn’t matter right now. Elsa didn’t even wait to put on a seatbelt when getting into the car. It was ‘start the engine up and go’ while hoping there was nothing behind her. Thankfully, there wasn’t, but it was debatable if anything would’ve actually stopped her. The street was devoid of traffic, making it easy to break the law and drive faster. After turning into the coffee shop at the end of the street, she desperately looks through the large window for any sight of her sister behind the counter. Though as she steps out of the car into the dark empty lot, she hears a relieved voice not far away.

“Elsa?! Oh, thank god you’re here!” Anna stood at the corner to the left side of the building, one arm over her stomach and the other keeping her upright away from the wall, her face looking like she was about to vomit. Elsa slams the car door closed and runs over to the ginger, instantly pulling her into a tight hug and looking around the darkness surrounding with a paranoid demeanor.

“Where the hell is he? Are you okay? Did he get to you?! I’m gonna-” As Elsa searches Anna’s face for inflictions of any kind, Anna puts her hands over the older woman’s and pulls them down.

“Elsa, I’m fine, I promise. I... Look, I m-might have... Just- ugh!” Without a clear answer on what was happening, Anna takes Elsa’s hand and drags her over to the back of the cafe, moving swiftly, but carefully. It was hard to see without the lamplight illuminating where they were going. So many potholes she couldn’t avoid... However, when they got to the back where the dumpsters were, it became heavily apparent in the dim torchlight, provided from a light beside the back door, that something bad definitely happened.

“Oh my god! Is he dead?!” Laying there on the black asphalt was Hans’ body. Though his face was hidden from where she was standing, there was a trickle of blood from the back of his head dripping down to soak into his white jacket. “What the hell happened?!!”

“I don’t know! I-I…” Anna’s hands were on her head, her eyes wide as she was clearly panicking. “He came in and walked over to me at the counter. The place was empty and no one was working with me tonight, so I panicked! I think I hit him over the head with one of the flavor bottles…”

“Oh, you think?!” A bit timid to do so, Elsa kneels down beside the body and presses two fingers to the man’s neck just behind his ear, hoping for a pulse. At the feeling of the blood moving under her finger, her heart rate escalated further, but for much different reasons than fear. Attempting to shake it off, she looks back over to Anna with a look of relief.

“It’s okay, he’s just unconscious.” Anna shared the look for a split-second before surprise overcame it.

“Elsa, look out!” Before Elsa could look back down at Hans, she felt a strong hand grab her wrist, and when she did look over, the next thing she saw were crimson stars. Head falling back to the ground, she groans at the throbbing pain on the bridge of her nose. Knowing very well her nose was bleeding now, she brings a shaky hand to touch the pain anyways as was human nature. When she pulls her hand away, she looks up at it to, sure enough, see drops of blood coating her fingertips.

“Fucking pathetic. You two really must be sisters.” As she props herself up on her elbows, she finds Hans now standing and holding what looked to be a fancy black pocket knife, embedded with jewels with a serrated edge, it had to be an expensive type. Anna looked ready to tackle Hans right then and there, but thankfully the girl had sense enough not to tackle someone with a knife. 

“What the hell do you want from me? Why do you keep following me?!”

“I told you, Anna! If I can’t have you, no one should! You really think this dike is better than me?!” Hans’ eyes were wild and dangerous, though his hand was deathly still, warning if Elsa were to move, it would be her last mistake. He keeps glancing between the two of them, making sure not to let his guard down. “I could give you everything, Anna! None of this would be an issue if you would just have me!” Finally, he moves, pointing the knife at Anna, who takes a step away. Elsa didn’t hesitate to take her chance. Advancing on his minor distraction, she throws herself at his midsection and successfully tackles him to the ground whilst getting a knife embedded into her side. She cries out from the pain, but refuses to let it stop her. 

“Anna, run!” Elsa pushes Hans’ face into the asphalt, her other hand reaching to try and grab the hand holding the knife. Meanwhile, her own means of reserves had been lost as she barely thinks about it before burying her teeth into the man’s exposed neck. The flesh was hard to tear into at first, but as Hans was desperately now trying to just push Elsa off rather than stab her, it tore off a large chunk when she finally fell back off of him. His pained screams turned to gasps as he held a hand over his neck, his expression showing utter shock. That didn’t last long though when a metal bat hit a lethal blow to the back of his head, knocking him forward. Before he could even have the chance or idea to move if that didn’t kill him already, the bat swings harder and harder down onto his skull, bashing in his brains and painting the ground with goopy blood.

With a painful heave, Elsa rushes forward again to pull her sister away from the, now definitely dead, body. They both fall to the ground, Anna falling into Elsa, but Elsa continuing to stay upright by holding so tightly onto Anna. The ginger was panting, but now softly started to sob as she dropped the bat and turned to look at Elsa.

“Oh, Elsa, I’m so sorry... I’m so sorry I got you involved with this a-and hurt! I’m horrible for doing this to you!” The blonde found herself slightly light headed, her vision blurry when she looks at Anna. Instead of responding to the girl, she slowly chews what was in her mouth before swallowing it down with a huff. “E-Elsa?” Still crying, the look on Anna’s face now had turned confused, likely baffled at what was in Elsa’s mouth. All Elsa could smell was blood; her own dripping over her lips and Hans’ coating her chin. It spun her head and made her stomach growl. On top of that, all that was in her sight now was Anna’s gorgeous face, covered in the flesh Elsa wanted to taste most. With what could have been a growl, she slowly leans forward, Anna apparently too confused to move away. Then her hands held Anna’s head, so her bloody lips could find that of her sister’s. While this may not have been the moment she had wondered it might be, it was everything she had hoped for when Anna’s arms wrap even tighter around Elsa, until inevitably bumping the knife. 

“Ah! Be gentle! My third limb is too sensitive for that…” While Elsa giggles at her dumb joke, Anna fucking panics again. The ginger couldn’t even get a moment to process what had just happened.

“Oh, shit, the knife! Elsa, hold on, there’s a first aid kit inside.” Anna carefully lays Elsa back on the ground and then rushes into the cafe through the back door. Again, Elsa takes the chance to scoot over to Hans and painfully remove the knife from her own side. 

“Gck ow, fuhck. Son of a bitch fucking stabbing me... I’ll eat your ass for breakfast tomorrow.” Using the knife, she cuts little divots into Hans’ arm before stabbing it into his back and using her mouth to tear off the pieces and eat them that way. Some sort of switch just kind of flipped in her head from the intoxicating smell of blood and the numb pain in her side. Only when she heard the sound of the med kit hitting the hard ground did she look up from the limb with hooded eyes. Anna looked more stunned than she did surprised, not even disgusted. Though, maybe that was to come later. They stare at each other for a long quiet moment, then the girl shakes her head and crouches down beside Elsa while gathering the med kit over to herself.

“I suppose that’s... one way to get rid of evidence.” Anna lifts Elsa’s shirt just a bit to see the wound, making the blonde wince and gasp painfully when it was just barely touched. It didn’t stop her from continuing to eat Hans’ arm after the cloth had been lifted, but having pressure applied to the wound hurt enough to make her eyes water. “Please, I realize this is probably a lot for you right now, but I would appreciate it if you stayed still for a second.” Groaning, Elsa reluctantly complies, sitting up better so the sticky blood dripping from her mouth drips onto her clothes instead of the corpse in front of her. “I’m surprised you wanted to go on a dinner date if this is what your real manners are like.” Of all things to do in this situation, Anna laughs, completely throwing Elsa back into reality. Slowly, the older woman starts to laugh as well until both of them are practically cackling beside the dead body, Elsa constantly wincing in pain from the movement of doing so.

“Yeah, you’re right... Also, where the hell did you get that bat?”

“Oh, I hid it under the dumpster after I could afford one, because I’m paranoid as fuck. Must run in the family.” They share another laugh until Elsa leans into Anna’s arms. “Gosh, you look like such a mess…” The ginger muses before leaning down and catching Elsa’s lips with her own, making their hearts flutter in tandem. Elsa slowly caresses Anna’s cheek with a hand, at first finding nothing but the incest wrong with this picture until the younger girl’s tongue slips into her mouth and she was being pushed onto the ground beside a man’s lifeless body.

“Wait- wait!” With all of her willpower, Elsa pushes Anna just far enough away that she could speak. Though that focus was swiftly drifting away with how Anna’s tongue licked at the blood on her chin. “Anna, please, I’m trying to think. I just ate half a man’s arm and you’re licking his blood off of my chin?”

“You didn’t seem shy to share the first time..”

“Honestly, I thought I was about to eat you next.”

“I mean, we killed him together, didn’t we? Makes him my food, too.” Elsa was stuck from being confused or just rolling with it when Anna continues the affection down her neck. When she doesn’t respond though, the ginger picks her head up to smugly look down at Elsa, her chin now also dripping with blood. “Oh, honey, you have no idea. You really thought I believed that was caribou?”

“How…? What…? When?”

“I’ll share my story if you share yours.” She giggles, pecking Elsa once on the lips before standing up and reaching a hand down to her sister to help the blonde up as well. “First, we should probably figure out what to do with... the body.” Still very much shocked, Elsa nods and groans as she uses Anna’s help to stand. “Can you walk?”

“Hope so. We can take Hans to Oaken, but first we need to get his body to the car without causing a scene. You also need to toss that bat in the dumpster, unless you want to take it home and clean it.” 

“I think I can bring the car up closer to this side of the building, and hell yeah I’m keeping that bat, crazy.” Elsa gives Anna a glare, to which the ginger challenges and glares back. With the pain in her side and her nose, she gives in far more quickly than normal. Tossing the keys to Anna, the girl grins and rushes off with them. Then, in seconds, Elsa could hear the sound of her car starting and suddenly the bright headlights of it shining through the darkness separating this spot from the parking lot. It would be hard to back up in this space, but Anna successfully got it close enough they could both drag Hans into the back seat. After they did, Elsa was condoned to being in the passenger seat because of her wounds. Thankfully, Anna wasn’t a terrible driver, but she also needed constant directions, possibly implying her issues with paying attention the first time. In the background of the directions, Elsa had turned on one of the CD’s, permanently engraving this night into her mind. While she hated the thought of killing another person, this was like a stepping stone into a new future with her sister and she never wanted to forget.

When they got to the butcher shop, it was closed, but Elsa insisted they knock on the backdoor. As Anna does so, a clicking sound starts on the other side and then the metal door opens to reveal Oaken in a bloodstained apron. He hardly had to take more than a glance to open the door wider and usher the three inside, Hans being carried on the sisters’ shoulders. Though as the door closes behind them, the burly man turns around with an exasperated huff.

“Again, Elsa?!” 

“Wait- what, again???” 

“Hey! It wasn’t all my fault, okay?! Anna is the one who bashed his head in with a bat!” Elsa yelled, defensively.

“Yeah, well, at least I didn’t immediately start trying to eat him like an animal!” Anna yells back, offended to have been thrown under the bus like that.

“That’s right, you’d rather eat him off my face instead!” The ginger gasps and moves herself out from under the arm she was carrying, letting the tall limp corpse bring Elsa to the ground. Oaken’s expression was pure exhaustion, as if he were watching two kindergarteners squabble. Though, when he spoke again, his voice was calm and collected.

“Alright, alright. No need to fight. It doesn’t matter who kilt him, it matters now vat vi do with ‘im.”

“Well, we’re going to cut him up, right?” Elsa shoves the corpse off of herself to chime in. “He probably has enough meat to last at least a couple months with how our system has been going.” 

“He always thought he was a snack, but little did he know…” To that, Elsa couldn’t help giggling with her sister. Sighing, Oaken looks to the two girls and then to the body on the floor.

“Fine. I vouldn’t suppose either av you vould like to help, so scidaddle before I cut you both up, too.” He steps forward to pick the body up off the floor and drop it on a large shiny metal table near rows of knives lined on the wall. It would be terrifying if she didn’t trust Oaken so much by now. Well, who was she kidding, it still made her nervous.

“Mmm yeah, I’ll take a raincheck on that one. C’mon, Anna, let’s get home before anything else bad tries to find us.” Standing up again with a pained heave, Elsa reaches for her sister’s hand, but the ginger retracts it before she could grab it.

“Speak for yourself. I wanna cut up a body!” Elsa rolls her eyes and reaches forward again to grab Anna’s arm and pull her over to the door. Though, just as luck would have it, Anna trips while trying to resist the pull and ends up just pinning them both against the door when Elsa turns to try and help the girl. “Oops~” It would’ve been a heavily different moment had they not kissed once already tonight, but Elsa still furiously blushes.

“All these scenarios are finally happening, but of course they have to happen in the most disturbing places ever…” She found herself slowly shrinking under the heavy gaze of her sister. 

“Yeah, I think I’ll take that raincheck, too, actually. There’s someone I need to take care of.” As Anna leans in closer to draw her tongue over the drying blood above Elsa’s lips, the blonde’s hand eagerly searches for the door handle. Suddenly, the door opens very quickly, leaving her nothing to lean back. Thankfully, Anna catches her around the waist just as she drops back, smugly grinning down at the older woman again as Elsa’s face burns with embarrassment. Then, pulling Elsa back onto her feet, Anna quickly sweeps them out from under her, successfully picking the blonde up.

“Crazy girls.” She catches Oaken murmuring before the door closes behind them, heavy thunking sounds following soon after. 

“How?! What?! When?!” Elsa exclaims, her arms wrapped tight around Anna’s neck in case the girl’s grip slackened. Anna just chuckles to her big sister’s surprise.

“There’s still a whole lot you don’t know about me, sis. How about we really get to know each other tonight~?” Somehow managing to blush harder, Elsa immediately panics and tries to get herself out of Anna’s grasp.

“Oh my fucking god, Anna! Put me down, dammit!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, folks ;)


End file.
